


Hold On to People giving Everything for you

by LysandraCaptor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: No Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Slice of Life, a bit of comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandraCaptor/pseuds/LysandraCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there, I thought I'd try to write a little fanfiction about the Noxus Brothers (Blood Brothers, how I like to call them as well). It's a rather sad story, but I believe Darius and especially Draven need a relatively dark place to show their true nature. So, I hope you will enjoy this story, leave some comments if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On to People giving Everything for you

The ever so dark place Noxus was surprisingly bright at this time of the year, when snow and ice covered the city in such a beautiful way, children would play with the white crystals, families would stay inside and tell stories while they were sitting at the fire and and the citizens would prepare for the celebration of the winter solstice. And it would force a slender figure to stride through the streets of Noxus, freezing, begging for a coin or two. Her pale skin was covered with dirt, the dark hair looked like a nest; they had never seen a comb in their life. "Dear lady, do you have a coin for me, please?", her voice was trembling like her small hand she had stretched out. She didn't get a response, only a glare and the woman walked past her. A small sigh escaped her mouth, turning into a tiny cloud in front of her and it disappeared as fast as it had formed. Her stride continued.

The place she would rest tonight would be a small alley close to the main street. With all of her belongings, the two coins she got today and a pretty stone she once found, she curled up close to the wall and closed her eyes.

"Yet again, I found a great restaurant, don't you think, Darius?", congratulated, the Glorious Executioner himself, Draven, his choice of the place they had eaten at this night. "Of course. Like we never begged for food there in our life." The older of the two, Darius, raised an eyebow, but deep on the inside he was happy about the silly, childish behavior his brother showed every time. As long as he stayed the cocky, self-regarding idiot he was, his family was alright. The two brothers weren't bothered by the cold of the night since both of them were used to the worst. Darius had fought in enough wars that carried on years and the winter could never hold him back, Draven grew up right next to the Hand of Noxus. Had to fight with him for a life far away from the streets straight into the districts of Noxus' high society. Both of them knew very well what a harsh winter was and how to fight back.  
As the two of them walked back home, Draven and Darius noticed a brown pile at the corner of the alley. Darius didn't pay too much attention to it, but Draven realized that it was moving. "Draven?", but the voice of his very own brother didn't reach him. "Darius, it's beathing", were the only words his mouth escaped and he knelt down to reveal that there was a tiny human, sleeping on the streets. "It's a child", they were both staring at the little, shivering form in front of them and Draven simply said: "We will take it home." - "Wait a second. We won't." These words hit the younger one hard: "What do you mean? It's alone out on the streets. It will die!" - "We survived such kind of life under even worse conditions, so don't even bother. And if it is too weak it will meet an appropriate fate." The Hand of Noxus didn't want to bother too much with this topic anyway, a hand, with a merciless grip on his shoulder stopped him from walking away. "Don't start with the 'only the strong ones will ever survive'-stuff, okay? You want to be strong, right?" - "Yes, and let go of me, Draven. This is not a joke." - "Strength means to break boundaries no one ever breaks and why shouldn't you show how strong your mercy for the Noxian society is?" - "Draven. Just stop." He freed himself and wanted to go, but Draven knew his brother too well: "Didn't you dream about someone that would have helped us, made sure we would learn how to fight, someone we called our family? Didn't you ever? Because I did and I will grant this wish to this child no matter what you say!" Darius only turned around and looked him deep in the eyes. "You will take care of it no matter what." His statement was absolute, he wouldn't move an inch, even if the little human would die in Dravens arms. The Executioner on the other hand was more than happy. Carefully he lifted the human into his arms, he opened his coat to wrap it up and keep it warm and he felt something weird as it immediately snuggled up to him. The love of a father holding his newborn child in his arms. Yet, he couldn't name it himself.

*cliff hanger*


End file.
